hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Chian
is a NPC the group encounters while in Lastation. She and her company end up playing an important role in solving the programs plaguing the landmass. Personality Chian is a very independent woman who runs a factory by herself and it's possible she even runs a restaurant at her home. She is very much into technology and building and can be a little high-strung now and then due to her taking over the factory. Appearence From what is shown, it can be said Chian is a woman with a thin figure and short (possibly messy) hair that comes down to her shoulders. She wears a long sleeved shirt, or coat. Hyperdimension Neptunia Lastation Events: After a sour encounter with the Moderator of the Lastation basilicom, they met Chian who runs a small factory called Passe in the central city. Chian then gave the group a task to get rid of the monsters attacking their carriages and trains. Here they also discuss that business in Laststation is not progressing very well due to a major company called Avenir monopolizing the industry. This causes small factories to close down as a result. Regrouping at Chian's restaurant/house, Chian confirmed how horrible Avenir is taking all their clients and mentioning that they could even take over the entire landmass if they are not confronted. Chian also expressed that the Goddess of this land as well as the basilicom turn a blind eye from this situation and briefs them about an upcoming Technology Expo this year. Their aim is to win and then negotiate with the Goddess directly to solve the situation. The group accepted Chian's offer to take care of the monsters distracting her while she prepares for the Expo. Neptune and gang are back at Chian's place as they talk about their recent business with Singe. Chain explains that Singe is a man sees machines in a better light than the pride and skills of human technicians, one of the reasons why Chian despise him. Chian also disclose the fact that Singe is the head of Avenir, as well once being her alumnus. Chian proceeds to set them on a new objective, to go to the next town and aquire materials from a guy by the name of Chevre with a map to direct them to his shop. Suddenly the public broadcast by the Basilicom announced the cancellation of the Expo this year due to the decreased number of exhibitors although the civil committee speculates that it was the Parliament that pressured the Scanturay into it. Chian upon hearing this became anxious and stressed despite Neptune's comforting words, this is because Chian exclaimed that this was the last chance her factory had to survive. Lastation events (The re-opening of the Tech Expo): The scene begins with Chian, hearing the news from the party was surprised with disbelief about the Tech Expo re-opening. The radio then announces that the Tech Expo which was cancelled a few days ago is now re-opened under the sponsorship of the Parliament. Chian ask the party about the Parliament sponsorship when IF brings up that Avenir have been preparing three years for this as told by the employee (Ganache). Chian saying that the Expo's theme 'Weaponry' is decided on this year, wonders how could they prepared without knowing. Chian figures what if they (Avenir) are the ones who forced the decision. IF mentions that they're putting in a lot of effort just to get the attention and that they must be keeping their real motive a secret. Chian thinks they plan to absorb the entire industry as the Expo would be perfect for them to flex their mechanical muscles, then adds that she's not sure, but certain that Singe wishes to replace everything with machinery as he hates humans and doesn't know how to trust them. Avenir has tons of employees but all the manufacturing is done by machines and states that there is less to do for humans there, most are in marketing or run errands like buying materials as they just support the machines. Compa understands saying that there must be very few humans working at their headquarters. Chian says that Compa is right and that she hoped that nothing bad happens before the Expo... Hyperdimension Neptunia RE:Birth 1 Chian was given a full colored design in the remake PS Vita Game. Quotes *''"Use my product to show how trustworthy a man-made, future-proof product can be!"'' as Chian gave Neptune the Mech Sword Armas. Trivia *It's possible she's a personification of the country, China, due to similarities in the name and her quote "We make everything from kitchenware to missiles". *Chian's design in RE:Birth 1 is very similar to Nisa. This may be because they share the same VA. Category:Female character Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Lastation residents Category:Silhouette Category:Human Category:Neptunia (original) NPC Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 1 character Category:Allies